gysoufandomcom-20200214-history
Randi Knight
Randi is your normal, Upbeat kind of girl. She is very outgoing, and acts young for her age. She can be annoying sometimes, as well as serious. But that almost never happens...Only if you want it to. She has a twin sister, Lenali. IC Basic Info *'Name:' Randi Knight *'Nicknames:' Randers, Ms. Knight. *'Age:' 18 *'Race:' Human *'Gender:' Female *'Marital Status:' Single *'Orientation:' Heterosexual *'DoB:' *'Birth Place:' ??? *'Residence:' Knight's office *'Accent:' American *'Occupation:' Detective. *'Social Class:' Cool Detective that is really fun to be with ~ *'Economic Class:' Lower middle class *'Alignment:' Good ~ Basic Stats *'Agility:' 7 *'Speed:' 8 *'Strength:' 7 *'Defence:' 8 *'Evasiveness:' 5 *'Dexterity:' *'Intelligence:' 11 *'Skill:' *'Abilities: '''Able to solve cases in a blink of an eye! (not really) *'Hobbies & Talents:' Working on cases. *'Weaknesses:' Fights and Math. *'Fears:' Tornadoes, Bad people, suicide. 'Personality' *Randi is a upbeat, happy girl. She is usually never sad, but only when her fears appear. Usually Outgoing, she helps her sisters in cases that almost no one can solve. Social Standings *'Friends:' Loads of people. *'Rivals: Bad people? *'''Enemies: ??? *'Crush: '''She has none *'Known relatives:' Etelinne Knight (Mom; Deceased), Briante Knight (Dad; Deceased), Lenali Knight (Twin; Currently Alive) *'Pets:' Ran-Li (Eevee), Plusle, Minun, and a newly found orphan cat Rain Physical Information *'Height:' 5' 5 1/2 *'Weight: Exactly 100 pounds *'''Build: Average *'Skin Color:' Pale *'Hair Color:' Black with a white streak *'Eye Color: '''Blue-grey *'Other bodily features: None? *'Attire: '''Coats, Boots, bags, hats *'Items & Weapons: 'A bag with loads of stuff in it. *'Name Origin: ??? *'''Theme Song: '''Until the end - Breaking Benjamin Randi's Backround Randi was born into a family of four. Her parents were nice to her, yet didn't want her to go to school. Randi was always serious, and she knew alot of things. But her big weakness was spelling. Even as a 15 year old she had to take extra classes of english. She was always sickly, and had bandadges all over her. She never did cry when she got hurt. Her parents, Etelinne Knight and Briante Knight soon killed themselves after Randi and Lenali's birthday of being 10. Randi was horrified when she saw her mother and father in the living room, dead. Lenali soon walked in and immediatly ran to their neighbors so they could call the police. After the police came, Randi and Lenali soon were inspired by the detectives there. The police soon escorted them off to live at the local orphanage, "Boy's town." Sfter that, Randi wrote in a note, and kept it for years. It was ripped and she covered it in bandages. Randi soon became 12 and went to school, Lenali was seperated from her, and after that, they soon switched personalities. Randi was the always happy one and Lenali was the serious and smart one. Randi and Lenali, soon 17 found their jobs as a detective, after years of hard work. They worked for the police department for a few days, then once they earned enough money, they turned 18, and bought their own apartment. They called it the Knight's Office, and live there now. After that, they were walking to a store to get their medicine and found an Island. Isle de gambino. That's where they found the warehouse and decided to come the next day after. When they came, they met Meowe, then Rikku. Randi, wanting to make sure to make friends, soon befriended them.